Warlock, Witch and Wizard?
by Manshiro
Summary: What can you do as a bored immortal mage that has seen all the world has to offer? Simple, try out other worlds. In this case: How much is the revolutionary prince ready to offer in return for power?
1. Prologue

AN: I intend for this to be the starting point of a couple of stories themed around Eva traveling to different other fictional universes, mainly for the purpose of having fun.

Prologue: Immortal's Bane

Image going into the unknown. Somewhere no one has been before, a place you know nothing about. No guarantees about anything. An infinite amount of possibilities and uncertainties.

If you were to go on a journey to such a place, what would you pack your bags with?

Useful equipment to prepare yourself for every possible eventuality? Something personal to starve off possible homesickness? A good book?

For a blond haired mage of small stature whose appearance and experience were irreconcilably at odds with each other the answer to that question would come fairly easy. Despite its lack of grandeur or decor, she had grown attached to the small wooden cottage she had called home for more than a century, and all of its contents. Her humble abode contained everything important she owned and offered her all comforts she needed, so why, if it was in the realm of her ability, would she ever choose to leave it behind?

Never, was her answer, and if there was ever something she knew to be boundless it was her own ability. At least if she felt motivated enough to put some effort behind the task.

Motivation was something she had in spades as one of the most potent forces in every being that had been human, at least at some point, forced its way against any resistance that could have been there: Boredom.

A problem every immortal would have to face at some point in time made itself apparent in her life once again as the world in general and her life in particular was getting too monotonous and normal for her taste. No new evil overlord had shown neither hide nor hair for more than a century, no conspiracies threatening the world as we know it, and certainly no bounty hunters after her head. Those had given up half a millennium ago...

All in all, the world didn't seem to need any looking after by an evil mistress anymore and would be fine on its own, carrying on the legacy of the most intelligent idiot.

But that was fine. She had predicted that this time would come to pass and had wisely kept the "Transworld Machine" she and Chao had built. One she had modified over the years to optimize the fuel efficiency to manageable levels. World Trees don't grow just everywhere, you know?

There were a theoretical infinity of worlds out there waiting to shudder at the pure thought of her visiting them. Infinity should be possible to stave of the Boredom.

For a few centuries at least.

And so, an unassuming wooden cottage vanished from the surrounding ivy-covered and abandoned Mahora campus, seemingly melting into to the large shadow projected by the gigantic space elevator in the distance as it started its travel through the dimensions.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Treacherous Feline

This couldn't be how his rebellion would end! The flames of war hadn't even been started, nothing achieved. Only one battle that had technically ended in a draw and his introductory theatrical rescue of Suzaku. He simply wouldn't allow all his ambitions and plans to fail because of a kleptomaniac feline!

His breath grew ragged as he frantically climbed the stairs of the bell tower, cursing his childhood friend's disposition for physical activities between inhaling sweet, sweet air. If he couldn't get back his mask, he would have no other choice besides geassing Suzaku and every other witness, and that was something he would loath to do. Not to mention what he would be forced to do in regards to those who had used to test his Geass before.

He barely saw the back of his childhood friend vanish through the opened window before he too dashed toward the unconventional exit. When he had clumsily climbed out of the window, Suzaku was already halfway up the roof, closing in onto the undulating cat tail visible next to the bells. He couldn't let Suzaku view his mask, he had to get to it first, he had to-

* * *

The student body of Ashford Academy held their collective breath, the merry chase for budget and a kiss forgotten, as the vice president of the student council dangled from the edge of the bell tower's roof, only held by the Eleven transfer student. A wave of relief flooded through the mass of people when the black haired boy was slowly pulled back onto the roof, obscuring the view on both boys.

The tension didn't completely vanish until Kururugi Suzaku and Lelouch Lamperouge exited the building on the ground floor. Both where welcomed enthusiastically by the assembled student council. Lelouch still appeared to be shaken by the event, but when Millay Ashford was sufficiently assured of his safety she brought up the origin of the current situation.

"What about the cat?" she addressed the brown haired transfer student.

* * *

The black haired prince barely suppressed making a grimace. While Suzaku hadn't seen his mask, the cat was still on the loose with it. If he lost sight of it for too long who knows where his mask would end up and who would find out his secret identity as Zero as a result. He would have to quickly appease Millay and shake off his friends before restarting the feline hunt.

A plethora of plans he had drawn up in the heat of the moment crumbled to dust before his friend even had the chance to answer.

"This cat?" a child-like yet slightly haughty voice asked.

In perfect synchronization all heads turned to the corner of the bell tower building where a short girl with long, flowing blond hair had just turned around the corner. Following her, a tall girl with light green hair adorned by strange ornaments appeared from behind the masonry.

Lelouch was both relieved and distraught by the figure of the cat held in the girl's arms. While it thankfully didn't wear his mask anymore, it left the question of where it had went open. Worse yet was the person who had caught the mischievous animal.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She and her attendant Chachanull Uhrwerk had transferred to Ashford at the beginning of the school year. Speculations had run amok among students about the mysterious girl who, judging by her appearance alone, would easily fit into elementary school, yet had academically dominated the entirety of the first year students. Her companion was placed in the upper ranks of the second year herself and excelled in PE, breaking multiple school records.

Many believed that, due to her name, her attitude and the subservience of the green haired girl towards her, the girl might be a member of nobility, but the lack of evidence supporting this theory had caused different ones to spring into existence. Ranging from her being a bastard child of a noble, or even the emperor himself, to her being a genetically engineered wonderchild. But the most prevalent theory that had survived was for Evangeline A.K. McDowell to be the descendant of a noble house that hadn't escaped Napoleon's revolution in time and was forced to lay low in what was now EU territory. The seemingly German name of her friend was cited as evidence supporting this theory contributed to the popularity of this theory. Their eccentric behavior coupled with both females' refusal to comment on the topic had fueled discussion about this topic for the last months and interest had shown no sign of declining.

The critical part for Lelouch though was that he couldn't read the intentions of either girl good enough to handle them appropriately for the current situation. One just didn't seem to have any discernible emotions at all while the other was like looking onto the tranquil surface of the nightly ocean, small waves visible here and there but with a much vaster portion shrouded in impregnable darkness.

"Was this cat carrying anything?" Millay asked.

The faintest of smiles crept onto the small girl's face as she answered. "No, it didn't carry anything, sadly so apparently. It must have been quite the treasure this little rascal ran off with for our esteemed student council president to call for an all out hunt and offer her own body in return."

After freezing for a moment, Millay broke out in wholehearted laughter. "Guilty as charged. And there I thought I could finally get some nice dirt on our perfect vice-president." She then seemed to notice something and her smile turned positively evil. "But the matter stands that you captured the cat, so pray tell Miss McDowell, in what manner are you going to exercise the right of victory?"

Suddenly the entire crowd grew deathly silent once again. Most participants in this wild goose chase had done so in hopes of getting the kiss of a student council member. And since the winner was a girl this realistically only left one possibility. Many young girls, including Shirley, who had a thing for Lelouch held their breaths in fearful anticipation while their heads turned between the black haired youth and the blond girl frantically.

"Well Miss Student Council President, if you are so eager to offer your subordinates..." Evangeline said with an equally evil smirk on her face as she slowly walked towards the black haired prince. The young man in question could only put up his guard when the fragile looking girl stalked towards him like a predator, staring right into his eyes.

When she had arrived a scant two steps before him, the blonde shifted the cat still cradled in her arms to free one hand which she extended towards Lelouch. This gesture was hard to misunderstand, a kiss on the back of her hand was requested of him. Nothing he couldn't do, and if it solved this commotion quickly he was more than willing to bend his knee to indulge the girl. She couldn't be much older than Nunnally, so he had no inhibition to turn into prince charming for a moment.

The gallery of bystanders watched half green with envy, half relieved as their idol lowered his body before carefully taking the offered hand into his and placing the slightest of kisses on it, his lips barely brushing the girl's skin. A perfectly acted performance. What the boy hadn't expected was for the young genius to bow forward and whisper into his ear, which caused a murmur to go through the crowd.

"You should take better care of your important belongings. Pay a short visit to my room tonight and I just might give it back."

This was bad. Seriously bad. Tremendously, catastrophically, astronomically bad.

His secret identity was busted. And he couldn't do anything against it right now. With Kallen and some of his guinea pigs inside the surrounding crowd, he couldn't use his Geass freely on everybody even if he wanted to. And using it only on McDowell would blow his cover just as easily if he couldn't find an incriminating way to formulate his order. But anything that would paraphrase her returning something to him would immediately tip off Millay.

He needed to calm down. His mind was his sword and rationality its whetstone. Panicking wouldn't help him overcome this situation. Quickly analyzing the situation, Lelouch set his goal to use the chance the girl had offered him.

She didn't appear to want to out him as Zero here and now, so she hopefully wouldn't tell anyone until this evening. Then he just needed to meet her in private and order her to return the mask, forget about it, destroy any notes that could clue her in afterwards, and tell him of everyone she informed of this.

The situation was unfavorable, but nothing he couldn't turn around if he played his cards correctly.

With the high school drama having overcome its peak, the students gradually returned to what they were doing before while the student council devolved into welcoming the cat and Suzaku as their newest members while said feline's catcher and her attendant had at some point vanished from the scene.

* * *

A couple of minutes past midnight, the figure of Lelouch moved though the dimly lit corridors of the female dormitory of Ashford Academy. He didn't try to be exceptionally sneaky or try to reach his destination by climbing to it from the outside, not that he would have done that, since either would just have made him seem exceedingly suspicious.  
If he just walked through here normally he could always talk his way out of it with his duties as the student council vice-president. It wasn't completely foolproof, but the amount of people he couldn't sweet talk into accepting the stories he could weave was limited, especially among the gullible female students of Ashford that practically clung to every word he directed at them.

He reached his goal, room 220 as he'd looked up beforehand, and lightly knocked on the door. A concise but pregnant "Enter" from the occupant was all he needed to open the door, cross over the boundary, and close the entrance behind him. Before him was an unlit room, illuminated only by the backdrop of pale moonlight shining through the window behind an opulent wingback chair. Besides this overbearing piece of furniture, the room seemed to be practically barren of any personal effects. Empty bookshelves, undecorated desks, the blandest of white bed linens. The only other items in the room that didn't belong to the standard furnishings of a dormitory room were a slightly creepy doll holding a toy knife and seemingly staring at him with its deranged and lifeless eyes, and a big spherical bottle containing a diorama of a wooden house.

The occupants of the room had obviously waited for his arrival as the blond girl was sitting on the wingback chair with her cheek lazily propped onto the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on of the chair's arms. The other girl stood behind the chair in a manner befitting of an attendant, showing no reaction at his intrusion.

"Good evening, Lelouch Lamperouge." Evangeline A.K. McDowell began with a voice of liquid velvet. "Or would you rather be called Zero?"

The slightly bored expression she had on her face had grown into an evil smirk as she pinned him with her gaze. Behind her, Chachanull had produced his mask from somewhere while he was distracted for a moment and held it in both hands. Seeing the chance that presented itself, Lelouch made a flourishing motion with his right arm.

"I command you to obey my commands!"

A short moment later, the familiar red rings appeared in his opponent's eyes and he breathed a sigh of relive. With this all conditions had been met for his revolution to continue as planned, dodging this roadblock magnificently. Now he just needed to put on the finishing touches.

"First, return my mask to me."

When nothing happened for a moment, he turned his focus towards the green haired girl. To his shock, she didn't move an inch and lacked the signs of being under the influence of his Geass. His plans were shattered when a voice spoke up the next moment.

"Ho~, so you possessed such an interesting power. To think something this intriguing was right beside us, Chachanull."

The black clad revolutionary's eyes whipped back towards the obviously dominant member of the duo. Where before red rings had been around her blue irises, her eyes were now colored in fluorescent gold while her sclera had turned pitch black. And their piercing gaze was now mustering him with the oppressing intent of a predator staring down its prey.

"Yes, Master."

While he was still in a state of stunned silence, the blond girl continued.

"I was already interested the moment our revered vice-president turned out to spend his free time with regicide. But I hadn't thought I would stumble over the supernatural in this place."

"How did you..." Lelouch whispered, mostly to himself, but loud enough to be picked up.

"Did what? Resist your power?" the blond girl asked with arrogance dripping from her voice before her she couldn't hold back a short burst of laughter. The contrast of her sudden return back to the piercing gaze from before kept Lelouch from getting his head around the situation. "If you want to order me around, try again when you're a few millennia older."

His confused facial expression only seemed to amuse her though.

"I think I might have broken our little prince. But who would have thought that a Britannian prince would be behind the mask of another prince's murderer?"

In an instant, the confused schoolboy Lelouch Lamperouge had vanished and Zero had taken his place. His Geass was ineffective and that comment just now symbolized a danger he couldn't ignore. Having his cover as Zero blown and getting arrested and executed was one thing, being outed as Lelouch vi Britannia on the other hand would immediately endanger Nunnally, and he couldn't allow that.  
While he hadn't wished for the situation to degrade into something like this, he had prepared for it.

Reaching behind him, the black haired boy produced a silenced pistol and pointed it at the enemy in front of him. It would take some skill, bribery, and maybe an application of his Geass, but he could let this look like an attempt by an outsider. It wouldn't make him feel good to kill two girls that hadn't done anything wrong, but it was necessary. And necessity was enough for the hands stained with his own brother's blood to pull the trigger.  
Memorizing the two humans he would have to kill because a cat stole his mask, he detachedly noted that one hadn't changed her posture at all while the other had sprouted an even larger grin than before.

He squeezed the trigger, expecting a projectile to end the smaller girl's life the next moment. When his finger couldn't move the trigger it took him a moment to realize why before he dropped the freezing gun which shattered into pieces as soon as it hit the ground.

"Quite aggressive. But nothing other than aggressiveness could be expected of a man who so boldly declared war on an empire, so I will let it slide this time."

"Who...What are you?" the slender boy asked with murder still sparkling in his eyes as he clutched his chilled right hand.

The darkness in the room seemed to thicken with only the burning golden eyes providing illumination.

"A good question. I am known by many names, but none that would mean anything to you. What I am on the other hand is easy enough to answer. I am a Magician." Evangeline said while floating up from her chair and towards Lelouch. When she had reached the boy, she put a finger under his chin and made him look directly into her seemingly demonic eyes. "And I might be able to help you with that revolution of yours."

* * *

Lelouch's memories of the event after that were a blur. He had been so overwhelmed by the prospect of magic other than his Geass that the mysterious McDowell had steamrolled him with her proposal. And while he didn't have a problem with people helping him further his cause, he usually had them working for him rather than with get help from them. She had offered him a deal that seemed to be free of traps or loopholes and, surprisingly, less fishy than the contract he had with C.C..  
There even was a sort of catalog the emotionless companion had handed to him alongside his mask. It contained a detailed breakdown of what "services" he could buy for what "price". He put both terms in quotation marks because on the one side he could apparently "buy" the assassination of his father, the emperor, or even the destruction of Britannia, and on the other side would have to pay with fairly vague things like a "small favor", a drop of blood, or his lifetime.

The extremes on both sides made the whole thing appear ridiculous to him, but he couldn't flat out dismiss the implied claims after seeing Evangeline floating unassisted and freezing his gun to extreme negative temperatures without even touching it.  
To top it off, she even told him that the first thing he asked of her would be free of charge as long as it was something small. All in all, it sounded too good to be true.

First he obtains the power of Geass by pure chance and now he is offered even more power.

What made him hesitate in this case was that he had no direct control over that power. Geass, regardless of how he had obtained it, was his very own power and couldn't betray him.

The most interesting bit of that conversation though had been the motivationof the elusive magician if he was to believe her: She mentioned having some kind of attachment to Japan and was dissatisfied with Britannia's treatment of it.

A power outside of his control, holding one of his most important secrets, without a background for him to check and unproven, maybe unprovable, loyalty.  
He wouldn't rely on something like that if he had the choice. So for now, he would simply ignore the two girls in hopes of revising or reversing this situation at a later point.

Since right now, he had to answer his dear sister's invitation to dance with Zero. 

* * *

AN: Destroying Japan is really bad juju in Eva's book. Think about all the video games that didn't get made because of that.


End file.
